Trickling River
by Moon Gibbs Potter
Summary: Harry Potter was declared dead. Gibbs is still grieving. But what does a certain green-eyed child found by Gibbs on a sailor's wife backyard doorstep mean? Features PapaGibbs, the team, Fornell, and Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. Although it would be pretty awesome if I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

The trees were rustling, the only indication that there was a slight breeze coming off from the north.

There was the distant sound of childish delight and chattering kids. Several children were running around the neighborhood, delight shining from their faces. Still other kids were sitting on the sidewalk, trading pieces of candy for others that they wanted. And parents, filled with the infectious joy their children wrought upon them, smiled happily at the little ones, content that they were happy for the moment.

And it was this scene that found the Dark Lord strolling through Godric's Hollow, scowling under his robe. It was on this night that he sent his most faithful follower, Bellatrix, to the Longbottoms and he himself to the Potters accordingly, because of the prophecy that his most loyal Death Eater had reported to him. Oh, he would try to spare the Mudblood bitch for Severus, but Voldemort thought that his Death Eaters deserved the best and should be rewarded with the best.

He thought this over in his head as he quickened his pace as he neared the house. Really, the blood traitors, _Potters_, he thought disgustedly, were so foolish to trust Wormtail. They thought that, he, Lord Voldermort, would overlook a small, sniveling, indescript excuse for a man. Well, they were sorely wrong! Wormtail had been on his payroll ever since he had made a so-called deal with him, giving him fame, glory, and power, while he had no intention of doing so.

Really, sometimes the stupidity of some people almost made him want to curse those same people into oblivion, but then he would remember that he needed them to carry out missions for him.

The Potters' home soon came into view of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort chuckled. Soon he would defeat the one destined to kill him.

His eyes gleamed in the dark with malice.

* * *

"Dumbledore, you couldn't possibly put him that house, could you? I mean that those Muggles are the worst possible sort! They are nothing like us. Why, their son was kicking and screaming and whining and they praised him for it! _Praised him!_ Oh, Dumbledore, you can't!" McGonagall whispered heatedly to her superior.

"I'm afraid it's for the best, Minerva. He's got no other family."

"Really? Because if it so happens that the media catches a whiff of their Savior being raised with muggles, why there will be an outrage. And the Minister will have no choice but to demand an explanation from you." Her Scottish brogue became more pronounced as she slowly became agitated.

"I know that my dear, Minerva, which is why I have installed several necessary precautions." He then explained the wards and protection spells that he would be casting over the young boy. McGonagall reluctantly nodded to his ideas of what to do. She gave Dumbledore a warning again of what would happen, but he just as well brushed her off. Then Dumbledore started chanting several spells in Latin. After a few minutes, the warding and spell-casting was done.

Satisfied, Dumbledore turned towards McGonagall and said,

"He is under the best protective spells I have cast. He shall be fine."

And with that parting statement, Dumbledore lifted the basket in which the baby laid in and set it upon the porch of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He sighed, placed a letter in the child's hands, and when looking down his crooked nose at the boy, he brushed the child's hair away from his forehead to reveal a scar like no other.

"Good luck and well wishes, my boy." Dumbledore quietly said.

Then with a spin of his foot, he disappeared, along with any evidence that he had been there at the house.

Minerva, still experiencing some misgivings, took one hard look at the babe after Dumbledore had apparated away. Then her expression softened, and she whispered a Scottish blessing over the infant. Then, she too went, with a small pop that could have been mistaken for something else entirely.

* * *

It had been a few hours since that fateful decision, and already there were repercussions. The infant was in a basket holding a letter in its grip, but the letter that Dumbledore had placed in his hands tumbled away from the baby's grasp because of the slight breeze that had started. Instead, an old newspaper clipping with the words "River Zelas" flew in the wind and came to a rest on top of the infant. The child held onto the clipping, and stirred slightly, not knowing what was to come in the morning.

* * *

"Vernon!" The thin blonde woman shrieked to the back of her when she opened the front door. In addition to their daily morning newspaper, a child was also with it, along with what seemed to be an old piece of newspaper.

The child woke up startled, its radiant green eyes looking up in confusion at the lady.

"The, the—oh Vernon!"

The beefy man grumbled to his wife. "What, Tuney? What's goi-!" He paused, staring incredulously at the babe. "What's a kid doing on our porch?"

"Whose child is this? We can't keep him! He'll have to be sent to the orphanage." The woman, now known as Tuney, was conversing quickly with her husband.

"I know Tuney, I know. Wait! Could this possibly be—"

The rotund man quickly turned his head around to see the child starting to cry.

"We can't make a scene, Vernon! We'll have to bring him to the orphanage tonight, and pretend that we don't know who he is!" Tuney said, already getting a sense of who the child belonged to. "Vernon!"

At the exclamation from the woman, the infant started to whimper and then had a full blown panic attack. When the man continued to furiously point at the baby, the infant did what it could only do. The child disappeared, leaving the occupants of the house wondering if they had all imagined what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Here's the second chapter guys!

Thanks for all the reviews. They cause my brain's creative juices to flow and my idea to get excited.

And on with the show!

* * *

Tony was having a great afternoon. His dry cleaning service had just called him to tell that his clothes would be ready for pickup, he had just finished his report on the latest case the team had done, he had glued Probie's keyboard to his desk, and had picked up a pizza from the local parlor for lunch. So, yeah, a good afternoon. Which was why when he sat down at his desk to eat his slice of pizza, he was annoyed to see Abby looking at him sternly.

"What is it, Abs?" Dinozzo asked, annoyed. He was about to eat this ridiculously yummy pizza, and she had to interrupt him! _'What did I do now? Let's see, I've already promised to play in the bowling game with Abby and Sister Rosita, I've said that I would watch Silent Night, Bloody Night (a really good classic, if I do say so myself), and I've helped her clean up her lab, so what is it now?'_

Abby looked mildly amused at him. "The Bossman wants you to go to him. He's caught a case."

"But, but- I haven't even started lunch!" Tony spluttered. "And what's with all the rush? Didn't we just finish a case yesterday? And where's McGoo and Ziva?"

"Umm...There's a lot of rush, you did, and they're with him." She listed off thoughtfully. "Something to do with a disturbance?"

Dinozzo took a bite of his pizza. "Yeah, so? The local LEOs can handle that, right?"

"They could, but this is near a base." Abby agreed.

"And...?" Tony trailed off.

"Well, Gibbs told me to tell you that "as soon as he was done questioning why you had to get your ass down here", he would tell you. His words, not mine," Abby said to him. "He just told me that it somehow involved a sailor's wife, a small explosion, gunshots, and a house."

Just then Tony's cell rang. "You are speaking to one Mister Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr. May I take a- hi Boss? Yeah still here in the bullpen. Is Ducky there? Because I don't think th- On it Boss. Taking myself to the car. What was the address again? Near Norfolk? Ok, got it, Boss." Dinozzo hung up from the phone.

Abby asked, "So, what does he want?"

"What he wants is my presence there in thirty." Tony replied. "Where are you going, Abs?"

Abby skipped her way down to her lab. "Waiting to process the evidence when it gets to my lab."

* * *

Dinozzo drove up to the scene in the sedan, looking at the crime scene with interest.

"Hey, McProbster, what's the situation?" Tony asked while walking towards the secure area. He nodded towards the sailor's wife. "What's up with her?"

Ziva answered. "She claimed that there were gunshots fired and, a few seconds later, a small explosion resulted in that crater over there." She pointed to the taped off scene.

"What happened to the house?" Dinozzo asked with interest.

"It was also affected by the explosion." McGee interjected.

Tony looked around. "Seems pretty obvious what happened here," Tony declared. "Someone's out to get the sailor's wife."

"You really think so, Dinozzo?" Asked Gibbs sarcastically. "McGee, shoot and sketch, Ziva, photos, Dinozzo with me."

Dinozzo and Gibbs ducked under the yellow tape and started walking to the back of the house.

Tony started talking. "So, Boss, found anything?"

"Yeah, I did, Dinozzo." Gibbs said curtly. "What the sailor's wife forgot to mention to the LEOs was that, while this was happening in the front yard, a baby was dropped off in her backyard."

Tony quickly caught on. "So the explosion and gunshots were to draw away attention from the person that was dropping off the baby. When she called us and examined the house, the baby is what she found."

"Exactly, Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony stared thoughtfully. "So does the baby have a name?"

"Yeah, _he_ does. Apparently the person who did the drop-off left him with this." Gibbs handed him the piece of newpaper. "His name is River Zelas."

"No last name?" Dinozzo asked.

"No last name," confirmed Gibbs. "Right now Duck's checking him out."

They walked to the backyard where Ducky had all his medical equipment out. Ducky was taking out a stethoscope when Tony and Gibbs approached him.

"Ah, Jethro, I thought you might find this interesting." Ducky motioned to the boy's forehead. "I found several cuts and bruises all over his body, but this, this is the interesting part. His forehead has a scar on it. Shaped in a lightning bolt to be precise. And..." Ducky was reluctant to say what happened.

"And what, Duck?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

Ducky leveled him an apprehensive look. "Well, you see, the scar itself is only two days old."

Gibbs, Ducky, and Tony all turned their heads to look at the mystery that was River Zelas, who chose at that moment to wake up and look at them with his startling green eyes.

* * *

Ok, to clear things up:

The cuts and bruises on his body- well River's (Harry's) house was just destroyed, right? So, it makes sense to have him have a few here and there.

The person dropping him off- that's the theory that the _team_ thinks what happened. But we all know what happened right?

What do you think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why hello, my dear fellow readers! There are a few things that I would like to say:

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own HP or NCIS. I can dream though, right?

Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming and spread the love.

Announcer: And now we will continue with the broadcast.

* * *

Dumbledore looked sharply at the group assembled in front of him in his office at Hogwarts. Two days ago, one of his instruments had started whirring extremely fast, until it stopped all of a sudden. He didn't know what to make of it, until another of his instruments informed him that Harry Potter had disappeared. When he found out, he was worried. Beyond worried. He was desperate for any kind of information that would lead to the known location of Harry Potter. Which had, coincidentally, led to him calling upon the 'Order of the Pheonix' once again.

Molly Weasley sniffed. "Honestly, Dumbledore, what is this meeting for again? It had better be quick, because my youngest, Ronald, is taking a nap and might wake up soon."

"That, Mrs. Weasley, is a good question. As for why, Harry Potter has disappeared." Dumbledore said gravely.

People were shocked. Here was the great Albus Dumbledore, leader for the Light, telling them that Harry Potter was missing. Preposterous! Blasphemy! Even more so, had he done nothing about it? As more and more of the group started to argue and shout about the subject, all of them came to a consensus. They all asked, in varying forms and and degrees, what could they do to help? After all, they were part of the Order of the Pheonix, hand-picked by Dumbledore himself, they each thought proudly. So what could they do?

As soon as the crowd quieted down Dumbledore began to speak. "My friends, we are gathered here in this room, to discuss the matter of Harry Potter. Now as all of you may know, he has disappeared. One of my most trusted advisors had already gone out to investigate the house at which he was kept at. It was confirmed yesterday that the family in the house had not seen him at all."

The group of people began to shout angrily again. They wanted to know what had happened.

Dumbledore, upon seeing this, quickly spoke again. "In light of recent events, I shall ask each and every one of you to once again seek out your contacts to see if they have heard anything about this matter. I must caution you that you must be discreet about it. No need for the Ministry or the Daily Prophet to catch wind of this."

Satisfied, the crowd nodded. They would do their best to find the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Severus, would you please stay behind? I have matters to discuss with you." Dumbledore called out.

Snape stopped in his tracks, and made his way toward the front. He quirked an eyebrow at the Headmaster. Really, to call out his name like that! He had potions to brew, papers to grade, and students to teach. Well, not so much as students as dunderheads.

Dumbledore weaved and incanted several spells that would make it impossible for people to listen into a conversation. When he was done, he sat down and looked at Snape.

"Severus," began the Headmaster. "I would like you to talk to Lucius and see if he knows anything about young Harry's disappearance. If not, then we will have to look at other avenues of seeking the boy."

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape said. "Anything else you care to tell me about?"

"Yes, of course! I forgot in the urgent meeting to ask the Order. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Snape declined. Only the Headmaster would do something like this.

* * *

The team drove back to the NCIS building. They were puzzled over their current case. After all, it wasn't very often that a child was dropped off at near a military base, and a baby at that. When they entered the bullpen, McGee, Ziva, and Tony each dropped their backpacks at their desks and gratefully sat in their chairs.

"So, Tony, what did Gibbs tell you at the crime scene?" Ziva asked Tony, smirking.

"Nothing, nothing that was too important. Why is that, Ziva?" Tony shot back, deliberately stressing her name.

"Because I'm not sure it's really... What is that word McGee? Tagged to the case?"

McGee corrected her. "It's relevant, Ziva."

"Relevant, yes, to the case. How is it possible that what he told you is _relevant _to the case?"

Gibbs strode into the room. "Oh, it's definitely relevant, Ziva. McGee, I want you to run a background check on the sailor's wife."

"Running a background check, Boss."

Gibbs continued. "Ziva, go back to the crime scene. Abby thinks that we missed something."

"I am going, Gibbs."

"And Dinozzo, find out who's River's relatives, mother, father, whatever. Find out where they are, who they are, and why their kid was found near a military base."

Tony ignored him. He was too busy finishing his cold pizza to hear Gibbs.

"What are you waiting for? Now, Dinozzo!"

Tony was startled. He opened his eyes, and swallowing the bite of pizza he answered.

"On it, Boss!"

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Abby sang as she started to dance.

Gibbs entered her lab.

"Hi Gibbs!" She greeted him brightly. "I bet you don't know what this is called."

"Turkey Trot," Gibbs said, eyeing her arms that were flapping around.

"Huh! I'm impressed. Want to join?" Abby asked as she put her hands behind her back.

"Not really," Gibbs answered.

Abby danced for a little bit more. Then she questioned, "Well, can I finish?"

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Abby slowly stopped dancing.

"Alrighty," she said, not as bright as before. She turned around to turn off the music. "I can see that you're here to talk turkey. Get it?" She asked with a smile.

Gibbs stood there. "What have you got, Abs?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Which one would you rather you hear first? 'Cause if it were me, I would here the bad news first so that I could cheer myself up with the good news. And I-"

"Abs," he said warningly.

"Well, when Ducky sent me the blood sample from River, I got a hit." Abby continued, pointing to the screen. "A Lily Evans matched as the mother to River. However, when I tried to match his blood to the father's there wasn't a hit. We don't know where his father is."

"Okay, then call the mother and have her pick him up," Gibbs said, about to walk out of the door.

"Wait! Gibbs, that's the bad news. Lily Evans, the mother of River, is dead from an apparent home robbery," Abby explained. "The thief set off a bomb inside the home. And River? He's a British citizen. His relatives, the Dursleys are the only ones left he has of family."

"So, tell them that their nephew is here." Gibbs replied.

"Already did that. They don't want him. Like, at all. But they did tell me something. When I asked what happened to their in-laws, they said that both parents died in the home robbery. I looked the robbery up. The mom's body was at the scene, but the father's wasn't. And they also told me that the father's name is James Potter. But when I tried to search for him, he didn't show up. James Potter doesn't exist."

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Couldn't resist leaving it on a cliffhanger like that.

You might ask *gasp* James Potter does not exist? How is this possible?

Well, think about it. What is the one thing in common with catching a criminal, closing a case, getting a birth certificate, a death certificate, and working for the government?

Also, tell me whether or not you guys want Gibbs and the team to find out River's real identity?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wasn't totally satisfied with this chapter. Tried fixing it, but I think it's missing a thing or two. Oh well.

Disclaimer: See that word? See it? Means that I don't own HP or NCIS. *sigh*

Read while I sit in my corner to cry.

* * *

Gibbs woke up at his desk, blearily looking at his watch. _5:45 am_. Damn, he was so tired from last night reading some papers that he must have fallen asleep. Maybe he should have gone home like how he ordered his team to do. Then he wouldn't have the problem of the Director calling him out on his "sleeping on the job" shit. Well, sorry, Direc_tor_, you want the case to get closed then you better well shut your mouth and let me do my job, he thought, recalling the several instances she had lectured him on it, while walking toward the elevator.

The smell of coffee wafted across the street from where Gibbs stood. He breathed in deeply, before strolling down to the little coffee shop. As he placed his order, his thoughts wandered back to the case that they had caught. He was curious, he admitted, about the case, so he had called in a few favors here and there at the NCIS branch in London to see what they could find on the mother and father's death.

According to the official reports filed, the burglar had apparently startled the young parents, causing them both to yell and shout. Witnesses said that they heard shouting and a few "popping" sounds coming from the house. A few minutes later, a bomb was set off, which presumably led to the explosion rocking the house. No one was left alive, and the only body that was recovered was that of Lily Evans. The father and burglar's bodies were supposedly incinerated, thus the police over there had concluded that they both died. And their son? Well, he was safe and sound at an uncle's place. There was that at least, Gibbs concluded with dark humor.

But, still, something didn't feel right about the reports that he had read. There was just something... off about them, Gibbs recalled. What was the name of the policeman? Oh, yeah, it was Dawlish. Gibbs frowned. It seemed that the... officer in charge of the case had processed the scene pretty quickly. Like there was something to hide. I'll have to ask my friend to see if he can get anything from Inspector Dawlish, Gibbs noted absentmindedly.

When Gibbs finally made it back to his desk, he glanced at the papers scattered about his desk. I can deal with them later, he thought. Instead, he took a random paper out of the messily organized piles and was about to start reading it when he felt someone behind him. Aw, hell, who is it now, he voiced in his head irritatedly. He saw a feminine shadow on his desk. He guessed who it was.

"Is there something that you need, _Director_?" Gibbs asked quietly. He did have a case to solve after all.

She glanced at him. "Oh, no, you can continue doing whatever it is you're doing, _Agent _Gibbs."

Gibbs looked up at her. "Well, there must be a reason that you're down here, in the squadroom at, 6:47 in the morning." He said after looking at his watch. "So what's the reason?"

She looked at him seriously. "The SecNav's breathing down my neck, Jethro, about this case. He says it's a matter of national security. So I am telling you to finish this case soon or you're going to get a whole lot more than the Director of NCIS telling you what's going to happen." And with that, she left the bullpen and walked up the stairs up to her office.

Gibbs looked back at her retreating figure before focusing his attention back at the paper in his hand. National security, huh? What's so important about a baby? Because Gibbs knew that the sailor's wife had nothing to do with the SecNav's attention to the case. Oh, well, just solve the case, he told himself. Just then, the elevator door opened. Gibbs looked at his watch. 0700. He smirked. Time for his team to do what they did best.

* * *

"I do not think we should pry into McGee's... personal life, Tony. It is an invasion of privacy." Ziva told Tony.

Tony merely looked at her. "Yeah, I know, but doesn't it... interest you in the slightest what McGoo does?"

"No it doesn't, Tony and be glad that McGee isn't doing it to you." Ziva responded.

"Morning Boss," Tony said, smiling at Ziva, while pointing at McGee's desk gleefully. He set down his backpack beside his desk and his coat behind him.

"Good Morning Gibbs," Ziva called out, while glaring at Tony and shaking her head back and forth. She, too, set her backpack and coat behind her.

"Don't even think about doing it, Dinozzo." Gibbs warned Tony quietly. "And where the hell is McGee?"

"Sorry, Boss, there was a bit of traffic, and I, uh, just, uh," McGee stammered out to Gibbs.

Gibbs stated, "I don't care McGee. What do you got?"

McGee moved to point the clicker at the screen. "Well, Boss, the sailor's wife has no idea who the kid is. I checked out her alibi. She's clean."

"Ziva."

"Nothing on the house except what was found there."

"Dinozzo."

"Found out who River's relatives are. They're-"

"Yeah, I know already. Abby told me." Gibbs sighed; what was the matter with this case?

Gibbs stood up. He pointed at the screen. "So, you're telling me that you guys have nothing?"

"Uh, no, Boss, the sailor's wi-"

"Gibbs, my contact at the Lond-"

"We could always go for coffee. After all,-"

"Why are you talking about coffee now of all times, Tony? We are-"

"Uh, guys, I think that Gibbs is-"

"Coffee of all things! Really we need-"

"So Jamaican blend, hold the sugar with extra whipped cream? Yes? Good 'ca-"

"Guys, I really think that Gibbs is-"

"I think that a ki-"

"Make that four. No, not two, you dimwit. Four. FOU-"

"Guys?"

"What McGee?" Tony and Ziva said simultaneously. Tony hung up on the phone, and Ziva stopped moving her hands in the air.

McGee stuttered out a statement. "I think that Gibbs wants to say something."

"Oh," both of them said.

Gibbs glared at them.

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other and head-slapped themselves.

"I was going to say," Gibbs said before looking at Tony and Ziva sharply, "that we should focus on the boy."

Tony frowned. "You mean River?"

"Yes, him. Now go do whatever you have to do. I'm going up to see the Director." Gibbs said this while walking toward to stairs. "And place the... boy in NCIS protective custody."

"Got it, Boss." Tony called out to Gibbs. Then in a quiet whisper to McGee and Ziva, he asked, "What was that all about?"

In unison, Ziva and McGee both shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea.

* * *

Gibbs burst through the door, barely glancing at Cynthia who had dialed the phone and was telling the Director that _Agent _Gibbs was coming. Well, let her tell Jenny. I don't care, Gibbs thought angrily. Then he stopped short when he saw the _Director _of NCIS playing with the boy. Well that's unexpected, he thought.

Jenny looked up from where she was. "Why hello, Jethro, didn't expect you to come here so soon. How's the case going?"

"Why is the baby with you? In here?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

The Director smiled. "Always to the point, aren't you Jethro? Well, River," she gestured to the young boy, "is under NCIS protection. What better way for him to be protected than with the Director of NCIS?"

All Gibbs could do was glare at her. "Really, Jen? Is this necessary?"

"Well, this little guy is with me until Social Services come to put him in a foster home." She said quietly. Then the phone rang. "Could you hold River while I answer the phone? Thanks."

After giving River to Gibbs to hold since River was asleep, Gibbs was reminded of how he used to do this with Kelly. How he used to rock Kelly to sleep in his arms. His heart clenched at that thought. Why was he now thinking of Kelly of all things? _Maybe because the bo-River reminds you of her_, something whispered inside of him.

Jenny put down the phone. "Social Services just called. They're here to pick him up."

Gibbs stilled at the thought. He was surprised that they would be here so soon. "No, I'll take him. I'll take him home with me. He's under NCIS protection, right?"

Jenny arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, Jen." Why did he just do that, Gibbs wondered. It wasn't like him to do this sort of thing.

The Director had a faint smile on her face. "I'll have to tell them that he's under protection still."

"I know."

"And that he's with an agent."

"I realize that."

"You do know how to take care of a kid, right, Jethro?"

"Of course, Jen." Gibbs felt insulted. If there was one thing that he was good at, really good at, it was being a father. Once a father, always a father.

"Then River is officially under you and your team's protection until we find out why he's a matter of national security."

And for the second time in his life, Gibbs wondered just what he got himself into.

* * *

A/N: So sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with life. I went to the coast twice, had to take two major tests for school (they never seem to end), and other very ordinary home stuff.

My questions to you readers are these:

1) Do you like long chapters or short chapters? If they're short I will be able to update often, but if they're long I will only be able to update every 1-2 weeks. (I need time to research and all that)

2) When would you like for Gibbs and the team to discover River's true identity? (1-2 yrs of age, 2-3 yrs of age, etc.)

3) Should I involve Sirius?

4) And this is the last question. Could you guys pretty please with cherries on top (I'm begging you here on my knees *author goes on knees*) give me some good names that start with the letter **J**? Something unique, original, whatever. Whoever gives me the name that starts with J that I like the most will win a prize. Said prize can be a one-shot, two-shot, fluff, whatever -mini-story/mini-scene that you would like to see in this universe. I will dedicate it to you. Unfortunately, it will have to fit in the story. Just tell me what you want and I will write it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own HP or NCIS? Am I British? Am I the CEO of CBS? No? Then you know the answer.

On with the show!

* * *

It had been already a few days since they had put him in Azkaban, but he was already starting to feel the effects of the Dementors. Every time they came by, he would always push himself against the back wall, desperately trying not to pass out from their presence. And when the Dementors came by to give the prisoners food, he would always wait for a few minutes until he was certain that they were gone. He felt disgusted with himself. He should have taken care of his godson, instead of going after the traitor. He should have waited for Dumbledore and explain what had happened. Except what did he do? Oh, he went after the traitor and got himself locked up in Azkaban because of it.

Sirius shuddered. The amount of Death Eaters in Azkaban that were worshipping him almost made him vomit. They all thought that he was You-Know-Who's right hand man, but that was far from the truth. The reason all the Death Eaters that were in Azkaban with him thought that was because he had apparently killed thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He was amazed that he didn't even get a trial. Sure he was laughing like a maniac when they found him by the thirteen muggles and that one finger of Peter's. Sure he acted a bit crazy when they brought him in. Sure he was yelling about all sorts of things about one Mr. Pettigrew. But, jeez give me a break, Sirius thought. You didn't even check for the Dark Mark on my arm. How stupid can you get, he asked the Aurors mentally in his head.

Still, the only reason that he hadn't gone insane yet in Azkaban was the fact that he was innocent. He hadn't killed those people when he had chased after the traitor, Peter. Peter. He narrowed his eyebrows at the thought of him. _Peter_ was the one who had yelled out that he, Sirius, had betrayed James and Lily Potter. As if! He would have never betrayed them. He would have died for them, as they would have for him, that he was certain of. _Peter_ had also killed those muggles. _He _had also cut off his own finger as proof that when the authorities came, Sirius had killed him. And when the Aurors did come, Peter transformed into his rat animagus and disappeared into the sewers tht lined London. And he, Sirius, had laughed in disbelief that a friend, a Marauder, would do such a thing. Which was how he landed himself in Azkaban.

Oh, Merlin, my head is starting to hurt from listening to all these crazy Death Eaters yell about how the Dark Lord is the supreme ruler of all of Europe, Sirius groaned mentally. Yeah, if he's the "supreme ruler of all of Europe," then why is he dead? Dumbasses, he thought smirking to himself.

He was eventually interrupted from his musings when a guard doing his rounds passed by him and did a double-take when he saw who it was in the prison cell.

"Hey, aren't you Sirius Black?"

_Why yes, I am Sirius Black. Did you think that I'm my cousin, Bellatrix over there? _He asked the guard in his head.

Instead what he said was this. "Yes. Yes, I am Sirius Black, heir to the Black fortune and womanizer." Then he smiled.

The guard sneered. "You're crazy you know that, Mr. Black? Everyone out there in England hates and fears you."

_That was never my goal, but oh well, _Sirius stated in his head.

"So glad to know that, Mr. Guard Person, but I'd like to go to sleep now." He said dismissively to him.

But the guard wasn't finished with him just yet. "You see this?" He gestured all around himself. "You're in the maximum security wing of Azkaban. You're never going to see the light of day."

The guard, finished with his conversation with Sirius, went on his way down the hall checking on each prisoner.

Sirius looked away from him. That was what he was afraid of, that he would never see his godson. He shivered. I failed you, Harry, and I'm going to pay for it with the rest of life spent here in Azkaban, he thought silently as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Auror Dawson looked at the report on his desk, a frown marring his face. This isn't good, he mused to himself as he got up to firecall Auror Moody. He put of pinch of floo powder in the fireplace and yelled for him.

"Mad-Eye, I've got something really urgent to tell you!"

Moody was going over statements in the other room when he heard someone firecalling him. He walked briskly towards the caller.

"May I step through?"

After nodding his assent, Moody was surprised to see Richard Dawson, one of his former students, stepping through his office.

"How're you doing, Dawson?" Moody asked his student warmly, clapping him on his back and steering him towards his private office.

Richard shrugged. "I'm doing fine, Mad-Eye, but there's something really important I need to tell you!"

"And what is that?" Moody asked his student, leaning in interestedly, after situating himself on his desk chair and seating Dawson across from him.

Richard produced several crumpled papers from his pocket, straightened them, and set them on the desk in front of him. "A few months ago I was transferred from my regular auror duties to the Auror Muggle Liason office. Over there, I monitor reports of possible Auror work interfering with muggle aurors. You know how Head Auror Muggle Liason Dawlish filed the Potters' deaths as an attempted burglary with the muggle aurors?"

Moody nodded.

"Well," Richard continued, "one of our aurors working with the muggle aurors got a request from one them, asking for information on the Potters. When our auror asked him why, he said there was an investigation going on in the States, concerning the U.S. Navy."

Moody smirked at the thought of the U.S. Magical Government. They were all ruffians, the whole lot of them. Why they chose to break off with the British Ministry of Magic was beyond him. The Ministry was clearly better than whatever form of government they had.

"I suppose that that request counts as urgent. We'll just give the muggle auror some more of those fake papers that Dawlish drew up." Moody suggested.

Richard nodded; the advice that he had sought was found. "Thanks Mad-Eye. Will do."

* * *

Seated at his desk, Dumbledore was sleeping, snoring softly through his nose. Scattered all around him were papers from the teachers, evaluations on students, and grades on finals. Behind and beside him was a rather large bookcase. Ancient, nearly forgotten,and obscure books covered the bookcase, which reached from ceiling to floor. And on one of his many desks were several trinkets that were only understood to its owner.

One of these trinkets, a spindly looking one with many hanging pure silver chains, suddenly stopped whirring. It gradually came to a stop until it stopped working. This was a tracking device, set solely to a magical signature by the tracker, and it was set to Harry Potter's. When it died like this, it would usually inform that the person it was tracking was recently killed or dead.

But Dumbledore took no notice of this as he and Fawkes were both asleep. And that would prove to be a fatal mistake, catastrophic for the Wizarding World of Britain, because in the morning the Ministry and its people will wake up to the news that Harry Potter was dead, announced by Albus Dumbledore himself. And they will mourn dearly and latch onto the other candidate for the prophecy (thought they didn't know it) Neville Longbottom, because the Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Died. Their Savior was dead.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, across an ocean, a baby that was agitatedly moving around in its crib calmed suddenly. It let out a small, contented sigh from its lips as the babe adjusted itself to a more comfortable position. And the man with the piercing blue eyes that was watching the baby, formed a half-smile on his face.

All was well for the night.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't resist adding that little scene in the end. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.

Ah, the Wizarding World of Britain and Europe are a bigoted bunch. Which is why the Americas' magical world will be so much better!

Poor Sirius! Wonder what will happen to him when he gets a tri- *excuse me* when he escapes from Azkaban? *wink wink*

So, the J name. Sorry if there was some confusion over it, it's supposed to be a boy name. Just post your suggestions (with the meaning and stuff) in the comments below or PM me why I should pick this name for the story! And, again, I will write a little something for the author that comes up with the most original, etc. name.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or NCIS. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Jenny Shepard considered herself capable of handling all of what came with the appointment to Director.

But the stack of paperwork annoyed the hell out of her more than she would admit.

All the reports, requests, reports, schmoozing, reports, and more reports were getting to her head. She needed a break. Soon.

And the several meetings she had with several different people from the Hill that were very influential? Joy.

Along with the fact that most of them were men trying to stare at her ass while she explained an important subject to them? Double joy.

So Jenny barely glanced at her desk telephone when it rang for her to put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Director, the SecNav's waiting for you downstairs in his car._" Cynthia's voice informed her.

"Tell him that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Ok, Director._" Cynthia hung up on her.

And a meeting with the SecNav that she had forgotten about because of the several phonecalls and ops that she had to attend to today. How lovely.

Jenny could only wonder if this had to do with the case that Jethro's team had caught. The case itself was a simple open-and-shut case. Their reports were already on her desk, ready to be signed off by her. No, it was the baby found by sailor's wife itself that had somehow snatched the interest of the SecNav, which was unusual in of itself. It was the SecNav's order that he be kept in the loop as to how the case was progressing that had caught her doing a double-take when he had said so.

As she passed by the bullpen, she noted that all their desks were empty, save for Gibbs's. Agents Dinozzo and David were most likely chasing out a lead at the behest of Gibbs and McGee was also likely in the lab with Abby. As she walked into the elevator, she saw a hand poke itself through the little gap inbetween the doors that were about to close. She smiled internally. Trust Gibbs to not to ignore his curiosity.

"What is it, Agent Gibbs?"

"Oh, nothing, Jen. Just wanted to ask what you were doing?" He asked, shifting on his feet slowly.

"Don't pull that kind of crap with me, Jethro." Jenny said, amusement turning into irritability.

Gibbs spoke again. "Where are you going?"

"I am on my way to meet the SecNav." She said frostily. "And if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch meeting to go to."

Jenny pushed past Gibbs and was about to walk out of the door with her security detail when he grabbed hold of her arm. She raised an eyebrow. Gibbs seemed to be hesitating about something, but when did he hesitate about anything?

"What?"

"Just be careful of what you're told, Jen." Gibbs shrugged. "Wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"And what makes you say that?"

"My gut," he said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Agent Gibbs," she said, motioning to her detail, "I'm perfectly safe where I'm going. Besides, don't you have a case to work on?"

He simply watched her pass through the front doors and get into the waiting car with the SecNav along with her security detail.

"Yeah, Jen, I think I do."

* * *

As Jenny climbed into the car, her security detail automatically assumed positions in the front, the middle, and back of the limousine. She was surprised to see an extra person sitting with the SecNav.

"Mr. Secretary," Jenny inclined her head towards him.

"Director," he greeted her. "This is-"

"No need to introduce me, Mr. Davenport, I can do it myself," said the man smoothly. "My name is James Renard, the President's First Mage, the Mage-in-Chief, or any of those two titles."

Jenny could only meet this statement with skepticism. After all, she had never heard of this position when she had become Director of NCIS.

"And what, exactly, does the President's First Mage do?" She asked. "I have never heard of this position at all."

"You wouldn't have heard of me because I am the equivalent of the President in terms of being the First Mage for all the mages of the U.S." Renard smiled. "I govern the magical people just as the President of the United States does. And I answer directly to the President and Vice President only."

She was stunned that magical people were living side by side with regular people. Jenny's mind had trouble grasping the possibility of _magical _people actually existing. It was not everyday that you met a magical person in person, especially to someone who had never met a mage.

"How many people are there of you?"

Renard answered. "About fifteen point nine million of us."

"Fifteen point nine million?"

"Well give or take a few million."

Jenny was astonished that there were that many magical people. She was silent for a minute, contemplating the ramifications of the new information that she had been given. She turned to focus her attention on the SecNav.

"Sir," Jenny asked questioningly, "my only question is what does the President's First Mage have to do with the director of NCIS, the Navy, and the Marines in general?"

Philip Davenport answered her. "Director, you do know of my... request to you that I be sent updates on the case that Supervising Field Agent Gibbs has been leading?"

She slowly nodded.

He continued. "Well, the child that Gibbs's team has been protecting is a mage."

"And he isn't an ordinary mage, at least to the Ministry of Magic in Britain. According to them, he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Renard said.

"Was?" Jenny queried.

"Yes, was," the First Mage nodded, "he was declared dead by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore yesterday morning at the British Ministry of Magic. Because he was declared dead, all of the Potter assets and bank records have been frozen by officials, at least over there in Britain. Here, however, they are not because the mages that run our banks here do not recognize him as dead. Potter is set to inherit a small fortune when he becomes an adult at the legal age of seventeen."

"But how did Rive-, I mean, Harry travel all the way from Great Britain to Washington, D.C.?" She asked.

Renard responded. "Most likely accidental apparition. But, because all of the governments have declared Harry Potter legally dead, besides the U.S., that declaration has put us, the United States, in an unusual position. We could either return him back to England where he was a citizen or keep him here, in the U.S., as a citizen of the United States and not tell the British Ministry of Magic."

He paused to look at her carefully. "I would prefer to keep him as a citizen here. The President, Vice President, and I have all agreed to draw up all of the necessary documents for one of your agents to adopt him, since your agency found him, as one of their own children. And I can take it a step further, if you wanted to do. I can arrange a blood adoption, but that would require two people, papers that say that he was born here in Washington, D.C., a U.S. passport, everything. All I need is your approval to do this."

Jenny only heard the end of the first sentence when he was explaining what he was going to do that she knew that they had to keep little Harry in the United States. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Could we also legally change his name?"

"Yes." He looked her over. "We can offer Har-"

"It's River, Mr. Chief. That was the name that he was found with, and that is the name that is going to be his." She dared Renard to contradict her.

Instead, he smiled. "Excellent. As I was saying, we can offer River the full backing and protection of the United States, magical or otherwise."

"Protection, Mr. Chief?"

"Yes. He is in danger because he is a target of the terrorist Lord Voldemort's, also known as Tom Riddle, followers known as Death Eaters." He scoffed. "According to this prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney, he is the child that is destined to defeat Riddle. However, I don't put much stock in prophecies because they are never exactly right. Those British mages, or wizards and witches as they like to be called, they're all pompous asses. They think they're all better than us, especially us mages from the Americas. They think that being a Pureblood, Half-blood, and muggleborn is related to_ everything _how their society works."

"What about the Asian countries?" Jenny inquired.

"The asian mages mostly stick to themselves. They mostly live like recluses, don't really get involved with the rest of the world."

The limousine slowly came to a stop. The door opened for all three of them to come out. As the Secretary of the Navy, Director of NCIS, and the Mage-in-Chief got out of the car, the mage grabbed the Director's arm.

"Listen, there are many things that I would like to tell you right now, but as I can see, you have a lunch to go to with the SecNav." Renard held out a box. He opened it, and inside were a pair of earrings. "These earrings are how I will communicate with you. Just say "Mage-in-Chief Renard" and I will pick up. They work like a cellphone, except a whole lot smaller."

Renard let go of her arm and walked away. Jenny watched him go, and to her surprise, he twisted his right foot and disappeared with a loud snap.

She returned her attention back to the SecNav.

"It seems that we have alot to talk about, Mr. Secretary."

Davenport smiled. "That we do, that we do."

* * *

Ok, I think explanations are in order.

1. James's body didn't disappear, the aurors fabricated a story so that they could explain away the results of the explosion in Godric's Hollow. Remember the Statute of Secrecy.

2. Mages vs. Wizards and Witches.

a. Mages are magical people that can deal with technology and know how to use it. They learned how to harness magic so that it could fuel the tech that they were using. They embraced technology because they rocognized that it was useful. You could say they were Techno-Mages, but they aren't. They are just very smart and adaptable. And they tend to call everyone mages, unless otherwise noted.

b. Wizards and Witches are magical people that stuck in the Middle Ages and avoid technology at all costs because technology tends to explode around them. They don't know how to deal with tech at all. They are very big on customs and traditions. They are very rigid and not adept at adapting and keeping up with the modern world. And they tend to call everyone witches and wizards, unless otherwize noted.

3. And the winner of the contest is... drumroll please... **Spring Raine**! Congratulations, you have won the contest! PM me what you want your prize to be, be it one-shot, mini-series, new story, whatever.

I will update most likely on Friday, however don't be disappointed if I don't and if I do, be pleasantly surprised that I managed to do so. And I will be gone the next week, so don't expect to hear a peep out of me then.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good morning! Good afternoon! Good night! Whatever. Just read this thing and be done with it, alright?

Reviews, people. I like your insight into my story. Criticisms are welcome. So why did I get only six in the last chapter? Do I need to explain myself here? Like, only ten percent, like, of people reading this story, like, are reviewing, like. Maybe, like, the rest of you guys should, like, contribute to the reviewer population, and, like, so that I don't have to do this thing up here where I complain or something, like. (Note the sarcasm) But those ten percent, I appreciate your efforts, I really do. But you ninety percent? *shakes head*

So spread the word about my story. Okay? And ignore my rant up there, 'k?

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I do not own HP or NCIS. A girl can wish, right?

* * *

Renard had barely sat down at his desk, similar to the Oval Office, when he got a call from the President. He breathed in deeply through his nose. The President most likely wanted to know how the meeting had gone yesterday. Well, the Director of NCIS had received the news rather well, better than he had expected. But coming from an agency that had seen almost everything, he wasn't surprised. Espionage, kidnappings, bombs, arson, etc. were all thwarted or prevented by the agency.

The President wanted him to, _encourage _her to sign the forms. But, hell, he had felt the emotions from her when he had started talking about the terrorists, and he knew that she wanted to take care of the kid. River, she said. Well, he knew, without a shadow of a doubt that she was the person that was going to adopt him. At least that was what his empathy senses were saying. He could be wrong, after all he wanted the boy to stay in the U.S. for reasons of his own too, but he was certain about this. Director Shepard wanted this kid to be her own child, even if she didn't realize it.

"Yes?"

"_Is the phone line secure_?"

"Of course, Mr. President, you didn't pick me to be the First Mage for nothing now did you?" Renard teased. After all, being the First Mage had its advantages.

"_I was just checking, Mr._ _Chief_." It seemed that the President had a sense of humor today. "_So how did the meeting go, Jay_?"

"Well enough."

"_And?_"

"Well, she was... composed. At least the Director of NCIS didn't respond as badly as the Directors of FBI or CIA. Those two, I swear, they jumped like a mile into the air and made my Guards materialize so fast that their heads spun when I told them that I was a mage. It was like the time that we both scared Marc like hell when we tricked him into putting his hand into the bucket, and what came out was a frog instead of ice cream."

The President chuckled. "_Oh, I remember that incident with Marc. But the two Directors had come to me demanding answers about you, they wanted to know why they hadn't been told before about your people. And when I told them it was need to know, and they didn't need to know, it's not very often you see two of the nation's top officials get the surprise of their life. But it was worth it, seeing their faces wasn't it?_"

"I took pictures from the corner if that's what you mean, Gabe."

"_I could've done without the one picture you took of them where in mid-air, they hugged each other. But to a more serious topic. What are we going to tell the British Ministry of Magic and the regular government of Great Britain_?"

"Nothing." Renard said steadily.

_"Nothing? Why on earth would I tell _nothing_ to them_?"

"Because as you very well know, the British Ministry of Magic does not agree with our methods of practicing magic. Even though the United States is allied with Britain, it's not always the same with the other side of the coin."

"_Yes, yes I know, you don't have to remind me._" President Nicholson said impatiently. "_So I just tell the Prime Minister that I have no idea about the situation about the boy_?"

"Correctamundo, mi amigo."

"_This could be a costly gamble, Jay. I don't like it. But I guess I have to follow your... knowledge on the subject, this time around_."

Renard shook his head. As much as his friend liked to be a politician, there was a side of him that still was stubborn in bowing down to others' knowledge.

"I suppose you do, Gabe."

"_And I guess I have to draw up papers for the boy so that the plan may work_?"

"Yeah. I also have to sign some papers for the boy's identity. Oh, and don't forget to remind the FBI Director to send all the paperwork that he has filled out to me."

"_Will do, Mr. Chief. And, so that I don't forget it, I owe you one. Mr. President over and out_."

The phone crackled abruptly as Renard's childhood friend hung up on him. He still is a kid at heart, thought Renard amusedly. Even after marrying his high school sweetheart and becoming a politician, he was still amazed that his friend was so popular with the public. It's one of his gifts, I suppose, thought Renard. He can play the crowd like how we used to play in the mud when we were little. Although, that isn't the best analogy for it, he mentally winced in his head. But it's amazing, he mused, that Gabe hasn't turned into one of those people who change after all the media coverage and attention covering his every step.

At least I only have to be the President of the Magical United State for fifteen point nine million people while he gets like two hundred something million people, he smirked in his head. One of the perks of being the President for a smaller group of people in the United States.

Perhaps he should check on the Director of NCIS, he mused thoughtfully to himself as he stretched from sitting in his chair. See if he could do that little request of hers. After all, her agency was the one who had found the boy. And he was interested in meeting this Gibbs person. Sounded like Gabe's kind of guy.

Then he recalled that he had another request from the Director. Smaller, yes, but important nonetheless. He grabbed the thick folder of profiles and summaries with him.

He motioned to his group of Secret Guard Praetors to trail him and assume their positions in protecting them.

Time to visit NCIS headquarters, he smirked softly as they all got into the limousine.

* * *

Was Ziva annoyed with one Mr. Tony Dinozzo Jr.? Why, yes.

Was she also annoyed with another one Mr. Timothy McGee? Make that a second yes.

Thus that was how she found herself in her annoyed mood, since the two agents that called themselves _men _were giggling like mad... men when they were supposed to be watching over River in the bullpen.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you guys laughing _not so quietly_ at Tony's computer?" She demanded quietly, staring at them intently.

They immediately stopped.

"Well you see it's thi-"

"Men don't giggle. We -"

"Enough!" She all but yelled and pointed to the pair who were now looking slightly guilty. "I have had it with them, Gibbs. I cannot figure out what it is they are laughing at like dogs!"

"Actually, it's laughing like hyenas." Both of them automatically said simultaneously.

Gibbs said, "You don't want to know Ziva. I'm going up to the Director's office. Call me if you need me." He waved his cell phone toward his team.

"And make sure River is being taken care of!"

As Gibbs entered the Director's office, the team looked inside the crib where River was sleeping. They panicked when they saw that River was nowhere to be found. Ziva, Tony, and McGee looked at each other in horror when they realized the consequences of a missing baby that was under their protection.

"How far can a baby go?" Tony asked, looking under his desk.

Ziva answered, also looking under her own desk and Gibbs'. "Not very far."

McGee spoke up after they had searched the entirety of the bullpen.

"I think we should split up, you know, I take Ducky's, you take Abby's... you know, stuff like that," McGee said when they looked at him in interest.

"That is an excellent idea, McGoo! We should split up. I mean, how hard is it to find a baby?" Tony said enthusiastically.

* * *

Gibbs entered Jenny's office and stood there waiting for her to pay attention to him.

"Is there something you wanted, Agent Gibbs?" She questioned, looking up from the pile of paperwork that she was no doubt signing, checking, or going over.

Gibbs said nothing.

Jenny sighed. "The reason that I called you up here was for you to meet President's First Mage."

She nodded her head over to the man who was previously hidden by the shadows in her office.

Gibbs stood still.

Magic was real?

Then he moved forward to introduce himself.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs said while shaking the man's hand. "Thought magic isn't real."

"Mage-in-Chief James Renard," Renard said. "And yes, it's quite real."

"Mind if I see a little demonstration then, Mr. Chief?"

In answer, Renard levitated a chair that had been placed around the conference table and transformed into a another table, albeit a smaller one, complete with elegant legs and a beautiful finish.

Then, Gibbs did an unusual thing.

He chuckled.

"Guess magic's real." He jerked his head to the left of him towards the Director. "How did the Director take it?"

"Pretty well, actually," Renard said while concentrating on transforming the small table back into its original shape. "She did better than the other Directors, FBI and CIA."

"And she would like to know herself the reason why the Mage-in-Chief is here." Jenny interjected.

Renard nodded. "Yes, well, I have all the documents signed and ready, from everyone, including the President's, FBI's, CIA's, Secret Service's, Homeland Security's, D.O.D.'s, and mine. Oh, and yours as well but you already signed those."

"So you give them to me and I sign them?" Jenny said while looking over the stack of papers given to her. Her pen hovered over the first page, ready to sign her name.

"It's not that quite simple, Director," he began, as he sat down in one of the conference chairs. "Please, take a seat. You may want to hear this story before you do anything."

Gibbs started. "There's a story?"

"Yes," Renard said after the Director and Agent both sat down across from him. "You see this story starts in Godric's Hollow, England. There were two young adults, James Potter and Lily Potter, who had a child. A boy. But there was a prophecy that had prophesied that an infant that was born at the end of July would end the reign of a terrorist had brought up on most of Europe."

"Guess there's no need to read the information that my contact gave me," Gibbs murmured to himself. Jenny and Renard both nodded.

"This terrorist's name was Lord Voldermort, formerly Tom Riddle. He and his group, called Death Eaters, killed anyone who went against their beliefs. They believed that mages should go back to the old ways, and not welcome muggleborns. So they tortured and killed many honorable people. It was a terrible time to have a child during those years because a person never quite knew whether he was going to live or die the next day.

But back to the young couple. James and Lily Potter fit the prophecy's guidelines. The Longbottoms' too. Both couples had both defied Riddle three times and had a son that was born at the end of July. Either couple could have been targeted by Riddle himself. But for some reason, Riddle went after the Potter couple while he sent his most loyal followers to go to the Longbottoms. You see, the Potters were betrayed by Sirius Black. So Riddle killed the young couple and attempted to kill their son. But their son survived the Killing Curse, and Riddle himself was killed."

Renard's listeners grew increasingly saddened, as they sensed that they knew where the story was going to go.

"Albus Dumbledore, supposed leader of the Light, placed their son in the care of his relatives. And so to make a long story a bit shorter, the boy accidentally apparated across to Washington, D.C. from his relatives where your agency," he looked at Jenny, "found him. And his name is Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter fortune. He was declared dead a few days ago, so technically he's no longer a British Mage citizen."

Gibbs and Jenny were silent for a moment. Then Jenny spoke up.

"I'm still signing all the papers for the boy to become an American citizen, natural-born and adopted by someone in this agency."

Renard inwardly sighed, relieved. He was preparing himself to be disappointed, that the Director didn't want the responsibility of possibly caring for the child. But he was delighted to say the least that the Director accepted the circumstances in which the boy had appeared U.S. ground.

"Then sign here, here, there, here, here, there and here." He said, pointing specifically to each of the spots the Director had to sign. Then Renard remembered. "Oh, and Gibbs, I give you permission to tell your team about mages and magic."

After the Director signing all the papers, Renard gathered them all up and put them in a manila envelope and took out a packet and handed it to Jenny.

"That packet has his identity, adoption, and blood adoption papers. Oh, and the profiles and summaries that you wanted. All the other paperwork that you just signed dealt with all the other related stuff, like his medical records, etc. Just fill in that page and it will instantaneously copy onto the other documents." He looked at his watch. "As it stands now, I have a meeting to go to."

"Director, Gibbs," Renard bid to them.

"Sir," Gibbs said.

"But wait, Mr. Chief," Jenny said. "What are the identity, adoption, and blood adoption papers for? And I thought blood adoption papers were for two people only, like you said?"

"That packet is for Gibbs," He said, grinning like he knew what was going to happen. "And besides, I thought Gibbs wants to adopt him? The blood adoptions don't have to be with two people. They can be with one person too. I'll tell you all the details later, Director."

Gibbs forced himself to not look at the other two. He didn't want to see the others' reaction to the statement made by the First Mage. It was awkward enough that the Mage had seen through Gibbs' ironclad wall surrounding his heart to see that he wanted the child, River, to be his own, his own son.

Renard nodded slyly. Then he grinned impishly at the both of them before going to his meeting. He twisted his right foot, and he disappeared with barely a sound. Only a rush of displaced air indicated that he had gone.

Jenny placed the packet onto her desk. She handed Jethro the profiles and summaries.

"I think that you'll probably need to read the profiles and summaries first." She said softly, a faint smile barely on her face. She was still in a daze after the parting statement from the Mage. And she was sure that Gibbs had no idea what just happened. "And you better check on your team."

"And why is that?"

"I have a feeling that they're having their hands full at the moment." She shrugged, tired after all the information given to them.

Gibbs was gone before she had finished that sentence.

* * *

"Gibbs, I'm sorry, we lost-"

"We didn't exactly lose hi-"

"River just wandered off he-"

Gibbs just smiled at the baby that was on the ground crawling towards him. He took a big step and swiftly held the baby in his arms.

"You mean this little guy?" Gibbs said, walking down the stairs to his was still in shock from the Mage's declaration, but he decided that it didn't matter. He wanted the kid to be his son forever, damn the consequences of him adopting River to be his child. And River was babbling nonsense about some such thing, and that nearly caused Gibbs' eyes to crinkle in the corners from almost smiling. But he didn't. He had questions to ask and answers to be heard.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee's jaws dropped. They hadn't expected to see this coming.

"Shut your mouths, it's just a baby," Gibbs yelled out to the team coming down to the bullpen.

Maybe they wouldn't be asked how they lost a baby, each member of the team thought in their minds in varying degrees.

"Now could someone explain to me why River was found right outside the Director's Office?"

Maybe not.

"Now!"

McGee spoke in naïvety. "Well, uh, Boss, we were just, um, uh, j-joking around, and uh-"

"Wrong answer! How hard is it to lose a baby?"

Then Tony spoke.

"Well you see, Boss, it's very hard to lose a kid 'cause they like to wander around, you know? A-"

"Beginning to think that you guys don't deserve to sit in your chairs today. Ziva?"

"It is our fault for losing River."

"And?"

"Won't happen again, Boss," all three of them said in unison.

Tony tried to speak to Gibbs about what he had talked about with the Director.

"So, Boss, what did you talk about with the Director?"

Gibbs sent him a glare. Tony backed off.

"I mean, you don't have to tell us anything, I mea-"

"My house, tonight at seven. Don't be late."

Then as an afterthought, he said, "And tell Ducky, Palmer, and Abby."

Gibbs stood up, took his jacket and River's, and left the building before anyone could do anything about it.

They all blinked. Then McGee looked at his watch.

"It's almost seven guys. I think we should, um, start heading over to his place and tell the others?"

Tony stared at the elevator, a grin slowly forming on his face. He was so going to enjoy this.

Ziva answered. "Perhaps we should."

* * *

Across the ocean, a dog looked up at the sky and thumped its tail excitedly. Perhaps his pup wasn't dead, it thought to itself. Its magic affirmed _his _pup wasn't dead, despite what he had heard from the others. I'm coming for you, Prongslet, the dog sent over their bond. Just hold on. The black dog went back to sleep, looking at the sky through its cell window. Even if it takes a million years to find you, I will, the dog vowed. I will.

* * *

A/N: Woah! Would you look at the date? It's Thursday! I actually managed to update on Thursday, not Friday! Yay! *does little dance*

Everyone, raise their hands if they like James Renard and his buddy, Gabriel Nicholson? Aaanyone? Got any takers here?

An extra long chapter for my faithful readers, since I will be gone for the week or so.

So the reason the U.S. knows or suspects events or people happening in Britain is because they got spies, ya know? A good country knows its enemies. So, the U.S. got some spies working for 'em, spying on the Ministry of Magic, among other places, in Britain, which causes the U.S. to know things. And besides the U.S. has more than one reason for keeping tabs on Britain.

But the sucker punch here is this, because the Americas operate on a separate basis from Europe they can't interfere with their government, etc.! Especially the U.S. But those Brit mages really hate our guts. I mean really, it wasn't our fault for breaking off with the British government in 1768 or something or other (maybe it was, just a little bit). But those mages, they hold a grudge for a long time. I mean, a really long time. Like 250 years+. Oh well.

Ooops. Did I just ramble up there? Sorry, must be the Coke that I'm drinking that's making me all loopy!

Don't mind me, you just probably got a lot of valuable information up there. Just let me pass out from my sugar high in peace.

Oh, and before I pass out from all that sugar, **Spring Raine **is the winner! Just so you know. For the thing. With the names. That start with J. You know. Yooou knnooow. So you guys don't have to keep giving me names. You know.

Gosh, I am so tired! See you guys later in about a week! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Umm... Should I run away from you guys 'cause I haven't updated for like... months? *ducks behind a chair* Well, there's a perfectly good reason. You just have to read this chapter and find out at the bottom. Oh, and I need a beta. Please. Someone preferably who knows what they're talking about, and knows the Harry Potter/NCIS fandoms well. Perhaps one of my dear readers? Thanks, and now your chapter.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Effing. Own. This. Ugh, why don't you people get it?

* * *

Fingers that were swiftly moving across the keyboard, the person momentarily paused in typing his letter. He flexed his fingers and went on back to typing his report. Glancing at the clock, the person increased his typing speed, finishing up the article. Finally, he clicked send. He leaned back in his chair, momentarily satisfied. He knew that what he was doing would be considered traitorous to his supposed _country_ when really he was loyal to another. It would be better this way.

He looked down the hall. He saw movement in another room, signalling that he had other things to do. He smiled. The person looked back down at his report. Then he looked back up, grinning widely.

While on the other side of the world people forgot about the legacy of the Potters and their son, the other half was just beginning to see who the Potters' son really was.

Pity that the European Wizarding World forgot about the boy.

It would prove to be a catastrophic mistake in the looming world war.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at his personally assembled men and women with no emotion visible. Even thought he had said that Harry Potter was dead, he still strongly suspected that he was alive.

He jerked his head, a signal to one of his team leaders that it was time to move out.

If Harry was alive, then he would take him at any cost.

Even if it meant losing his life to restore him back as the Savior, and having him look up at him with adoration.

There was no time for second thoughts. They had to go through most of the major countries first in order to find Harry. All he had told his group was that they were searching for a fugitive, which wasn't exactly true.

First stop, Australia.

Second stop, America.

He didn't understand the wizard colonists want for leaving the mainland, and if they had Harry, well they had better be prepared for the magical outcry from the European Wizarding World.

He smiled steely.

Then, he was gone.

* * *

Tony drove up to Gibbs's house quietly. He noticed that Ziva, McGee, Palmer, Abby, and Ducky were already there. He mentally cringed. Well, maybe I shouldn't have bought the beer for the occasion, Gibbs will probably smack me on the head for being late.

Surprisingly, however, when he strode up to the front door, opened it and walked in, he heard the sounds of laughter. Curious, he looked to his left and saw that Ziva and Abby were playing "Peek-a-Boo" with River on the couch. McGee and Palmer were awkwardly standing around her, while Gibbs and Ducky were sitting at the kitchen table watching River. And when the front door slammed shut loudly, Tony couldn't help but wince when everyone's eyes turned on him.

"Uh, surprise?"

"So glad you could join us, Dinozzo."

"Din'duh!"

"Hi Tony!"

What the hell? Tony looked at his Boss, who only looked at him in thinly disguised amusement. Was he going crazy? Did he hear correctly?

"Din'duh!"

No, not crazy, insane.

"Din'duh!" Insistent, now.

Finally,as Tony swiveled his head to look at River who now decided that since no one was responding, he would say it as loud as he could.

"DIN'DUH!"

Ziva took pity on Tony's bemused expression.

"It appears, Tony, that River has learned your last name and is taking great delight in saying it. From where he learned, I cannot know."

River grinned toothily at him. Then he raised his hand and-

Tony could've sworn that a Gibbs slap was coming, so he closed his eyes. But when the expected slap didn't come, he opened them and saw River offering him his sippy cup. He glanced at the rest of the team, and saw them chuckling. At him. Huffing, Tony turned to McGee.

"So, we're going over something right, like River's background right?"

"I believe so, my boy. I already took the liberty of reading his, how shall I put it, interesting case file." Ducky interjected with a quick look at Gibbs.

Gibbs's nearly imperceptible nod gave enough reason for Ducky to explain who River was to the team.

With each word, the team had several different reactions. Tony kept up his goofy face, but to anyone who was close to him, noticed the tightness around his lips that indicated that he was barely keeping his temper. McGee started to search something up on his phone and his laptop. Ziva quietly left the room to the kitchen, presumably where she was taking out her gun so that she could clean it, but still be in hearing range. Abby, horrified something harmful could ever happen to River, picked him up and cradled him. Palmer, as usual was attempting to make jokes, albeit bad ones, but even he grew upset with the story that Ducky was telling.

Finally, after the last word was spoken by Ducky, there was silence.

McGee cleared his throat. "So, what do we do now, Boss?"

Gibbs was mildly surprised. Out of all the team, McGee was the least likely to believe about magic and witches and mages and the whole story about evil wizards.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that what we have to do is- is protect River." Gibbs's eyes shining with determination, he looked at River with indiscernable emotions. He cleared his throat after looking at him, and looked back at the team.

"From anything. He's- he's special like that." Gibbs said, unable to form the words he so wanted to say.

Ziva then took notice of the thick folder next to her on the kitchen folder.

"And what is this Gibbs?"

Gibbs focused his attention on the manila envelope in Ziva's hand.

He responded. "That is River's full background. Everything is in it. Medical, birth, paren-"

He stopped himself before he could go any further.

"What was that last word, Boss?" Tony asked interestedly.

"Parentage." Gibbs said. Then feeling bold suddenly, he said,

"And I'm going to be his father."

* * *

Renard looked up from what he was writing to motion to one of his most trusted Praetors, who had just entered the room, to speak.

"What is it, Baers?"

"We've got a problem."

Renard paid more close attention him.

"Continue."

"There was a search team looking for the Potter boy, but apparently they were called off. Now, however, there seems to be only one, and Albus Dumbledore is leading it. They seem to be heading this way. What for, I cannot possibly know, but you know how they feel about _us_."

"Shit."

"Well said, sir. What shall we do to take of the problem?"

"I'll handle Dumbledore." He said thoughtfully, but with a mischievous grin. "Did I not tell him that I would be upgrading the boundaries and wards around the U.S. to detect any visitors? Especially _illegally_ crossing ones?"

"I believe you did, sir."

Renard then told Baers,"You take care of his followers. The moment they arrive, you arrest them and put them in the holding cells for 72 hours and see if they'll be so cocky then. Have all your men on high alert, they could come in from anywhere."

"But what about the Potter boy?"

"I'll deal with that myself."

* * *

So explanations are in order, I think.

1) I was going to update much, much, much, much sooner, but after I got adjusted to school and all, the teachers decided to give us as a welcome back to school gift, lots of homework and schoolwork. And on top of that, I had practice everyday and tournaments at least every other weekend, and I became a very busy person. To the point where I woke up pretty early to be at school at seven, didn't come home till about six, took a shower, ate dinner, did homework until nine or ten, was so exhausted (from practice) that I went to bed. Rinse, lather, and repeat. Twice over.

2) Unfortunately, it'll be the same way again for the next few months until summer comes, so bear with me people here. I apologize to anyone if they were waiting for an update and got annoyed and no longer read my story. I apologize, but real life people. Real life.

So a beta. Yep, need one. Needs to know HP/NCIS really good, know the characters' nuances well, and obviously know how to make a story flow and all that jazz.

And, last but not least, the action is starting to heat up. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So second update in a row. Yay! *claps hands* Everyone, let's all clap hands. *Looks around* Oh, you guys want the chapter? Well then here you go...

Disclaimer: If I did, I'd tell ya.

* * *

Renard hurried over to one of the paintings beside his desk. He whispered a password to it, and after the painting opening there was a secret panel. He punched in some numbers in the panel, and it opened to reveal a door. Eyes darting around his room to make sure there was no one there, Renard carefully closed the door behind him and faced the other door. He gave the hidden door a few deft spins, and it opened to reveal a rather large room.

Inside the room were several sections of various things. But there were two main areas that divided the room into two. In one area, there was a section labeled "Weaponry," and in another there was a section called "Communications."

He made his way quickly over to the Communications area and selected an earpiece to wear. Then, he picked up an expensive looking watch and fastened it on his wrist. Finally, he picked out a pair sunglasses to wear.

Satisfied with what he had done, Renard activated the Comm links in his watch, earpiece, and shades. He located the channel Baers was on and spoke to him urgently.

"Baers, I need you to send me a Marine Platoon, specifically Marine Crew 527."

"_Sir? Are you sure?_"

"Yes, the 'misfits' one, so called by the Marine Five Star General."

"_Alright, sir, I'll call them. Where do you want me to send them?_"

"Send them to me."

* * *

Everyone stared at Gibbs in amazement.

Once everyone got over their shock after a few minutes, Gibbs spoke sharply. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Ziva was the first to recover. "Of course, Gibbs, that is a wonderful idea, although I do find it a little hard to believe."

"Don't you think you're rushing it a little bit?" Tim asked after Ziva had talked her bit.

Tony then spoke up. "Well, I think that it's a not so bad idea. Although, I'm not sure I'm going to be fond of a baby Gibbs running around." He could almost feel the mini-Gibbs slap coming from River. "And it's just like that one movie, from Disney, something Halloween something something? Where the main character, a girl, finds out she's a witch? Yeah, jsut like that." Tony smiled broadly.

Ducky, having known Jethro for the longest, intervened on his behalf.

"I believe, my dear boy, that Jethro here has thought long and hard about his decision about adopting River." He smiled kindly at the baby. He then directed his attention at McGee. "Besides, I think it would do him some good."

Abby squealed with delight. "I can't wait, I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun together, you and me." She hugged little River as gently as she could. He gurgled with happiness.

His fears assuaged, McGee turned his gaze on the manila envelope filled with River's background.

"So should we start filling out his backg-"

Just then, a small pop could be heard in the front yard. Instantly, Ziva pulled out the gun she was cleaning and cocked it at the front door. Abby rushed to the basement with McGee, Jimmy, and Ducky. Gibbs and Tony stepped into the shadows and waited silently with their breaths held.

"I am of the opinion that all this is unnecessary." How had the person gotten into the house?

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?"

"Why, you don't know me?"

"You sound familiar," Gibbs admitted after listening carefully.

"Well, there's no need to point a gun at the First Mage." Renard came out of the shadows, smiling.

Ziva lowered her gun, but still kept it pointed at him. "Do you know this person, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Tony questioned as well.

Gibbs studied Renard carefully with a guarded expression, but said to her, "Yeah, he's the Mage-in-Chief. He's the one who gave us that packet." He gestured to the envelope that was the key to River's future.

"You guys can come out of the basement now." Gibbs yelled. He looked at the group that was trooping up the stairs into the family room.

Renard then took the opportunity to walk closer toward table which had the packet.

"Regarding those papers, I think you should fill them out now. It's urgent." He approached the papers and went through them before triumphantly taking out one. "Especially this one." He handed it to Gibbs silently.

Gibbs glanced at it, then looked at Renard.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Dumbledore is coming after him, in about a week from what my contacts say." Renard then told them. His tone was slightly forceful.

"And who is this Dumbledore person?" McGee asked.

Renard said to them, "Only the most influential person in all of European Wizarding World. He's the one who placed River here," he gestured at River, "with his relatives. He calls himself the Leader of the Light, when really, he's no leader at all. A leader doesn't lie to his people. What makes a person a leader, is their ability to serve others. Servant leadership, and he's no leader. He does what he thinks is best, which really is keeping the Wizarding World as it is right now. And the people of Britain, they follow him like sheep because he defeated Grindelwald and scared Voldemort. He fancies himself a savior of the mages."

Finished with his tirade against Dumbledore, he looked around the audience he had. He hadn't meant to give a little speech right then there, but he would be damned if he was going to let Dumbledore take another of one of his citizens, and label them dark or against the light. Renard remembered his citizen's words to him.

* * *

_"Mr. First Mage sir, they aren't what they seem." He had gasped out as Renard saw him Apparate in front of him. He was slowly going into shock._

_"They tortured me, sir, for about a month before I could get to you. I failed you, sir." The man lowered his head in shame._

_Renard regained his bearings. "No, I failed you, I should've seen this coming."_

_"No, sir, really. I was supposed to be gathering information for the Praetorian Guard, and I made a rookie mistake, sir. They caught me when I was doing a routine checkup on Diagon Alley. Accused me of siding with Riddle, sir. And Dumbledore, he tried to brainwash me. Tried me to go against everything, even my loyalty to you, sir." The man shakily told him._

_"He did?" Renard raised an eyebrow. Surreptiously, he pressed a button on his watch to indicate medical attention was needed._

_"Yes, sir." The man confirmed._

_After a few seconds, the medical staff arrived to help the man recover. In doing so, they removed his glamour of a white person with blonde hair and grey eyes so that they could heal him more effectively. The man's real appearance, a stately and tall African American with hazel eyes, appeared._

_And Renard never forgot that day when all in Europe was not at all what it seemed._

* * *

He came back to himself and patiently waited for Gibbs's response.

After a beat, Gibbs nodded and took out a pen to sign the paper. But his expression grew slightly puzzled, as he reached one of the paragraphs that he was reading.

"Mr. Chief, how am I supposed to do that?"

Reading the paragraph for himself, Renard smiled and asked him, "Do you have a particular person you wish to do it with?"

Gibbs nodded. His team didn't know about Shannon or Kelly, and he didn't plan on them knowing just yet. He walked with a measured gait upstairs to retrieve a hairbrush that was Shannon's. He plucked a strand of hair from his head, selected one from the brush, and went downstairs. Already, he could several conversations going on in his brief absence.

Renard turned to face Gibbs when he heard him come down.

"Just so you know, your house might be a little overcrowded soon." He said lightly. "Because Dumbledore is going to be looking for him. He's a "celebrity" back in Britain, so I'll have a few a of the Crew guarding him."

Gibbs shrugged. "So long as they don't break anything."

Renard noticed that Gibbs held two strands of hair.

"I'm assuming that you are ready, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"Then stand over here." Renard motioned in front of him. He took out a golden ceremonial blade, a silver ceremonial blade, a ceramic bowl, and a large smooth stone out of his bag that he had brought with him.

Everyone quieted down now that the ritual was about to begin.

He placed each reverently on the kitchen table, and with Gibbs's permission, took the two strands of hair. He chopped up the red one very finely on the stone with the golden blade. Done, he raised it in front of Gibbs and asked,

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, swear that this is your beloved's gift to your soon to be child? So that they shall be joined in union with the child?"

"I swear."

He placed the hair in the ceramic bowl.

Renard repeated the same process with Gibbs's hair.

"And do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, swear that this is your gift to your soon to be child? So that you may be in union with the child?"

"I swear."

He placed the hair in the ceramic bowl and mixed it with the strand of hair so that it was impossible to see nothing but a fine pile of pieces of hair. Renard continued the ritual.

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, willingly offer and share your blood with the child? So that the child may become one of you and you of him?"

"I do."

Renard took the silver blade and cut across Gibbs's hand. He guided Gibbs's hand to above the ceramic bowl, to let seven drops of blood fall. Finished with the blood, he gestured for Gibbs to keep his hand where it was, above the bowl.

"And do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, completely and unequivocally accept this child so that this child may be yours? To love and to protect, to teach and to guide, to respect and to honor, to give wisdom and to give justice?"

"I do."

Renard motioned to Abby to get closer to him. He grasped one of River's hands and opened the fist. Gently, he cut across River's palm, and placed his hand above the bowl. After seven drops, he had River's hand stay above the bowl. Surprisingly, Renard thought, the toddler wasn't crying yet.

"And what do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, call this child?"

Without hesitation, Gibbs answered.

"My son."

"And what do you name him?"

This Gibbs had to think upon. He wanted his son's name to be special, to be like no other name in the world. He wanted to express how much he had fallen in love with his son in such a short time. Like how he had loved Kelly, Gibbs thought soberly. Finally he hit upon a name. It was a name that he and Shannon had agreed to if they had a son. But, at the same time he didn't want to get rid of the name that he had found River with. He found it fitting, the name River. Ever changing, wild, unpredictable. Calm, peaceful, stability. Contradicting, yet they managed to fit River. He came to a compromise.

"Jaren River Gibbs."

After the declaration, Renard took the paste and smeared it upon each of the cuts his blade had made while saying,

"The child who is not the child,

bound by blood,

connected in soul,

never separated.

The parent who is not the parent,

bound by blood,

connected in soul,

never separated.

The child becomes the child,

the parent becomes the parent,

declared child in parent and parent in child,

one in being with each other.

Part of the child,

part of the parent,

together form one to become in union

as a sacred relationship

between a parent and child."

Renard softly finished the chant and watched as the change happened in Gibbs and his newly named son, Jaren.

Gibbs could feel the change in himself and was pretty sure that his son, _his son, _could feel it too. He felt his blood coursing through his veins and something in himself felt _right._ He observed the physical changes in his son.

Jaren, _Jaren,_ became slightly more tanner. His hair became lighter, to a milk chocolate brown with a tinge of red. His eyes, so vibrant and green, became an olive green with flecks of gold, _most likely from Shannon,_ Gibbs thought. His facial features changed slightly to resemble Shannon and himself, although there was a hint of his birth parents.

Abby handed over Jaren to Gibbs. Everyone was smiling. And Gibbs was happy.

The threat of Dumbledore coming went to the back of everyone's mind.

All was right in the world.

* * *

So, whaddya think? Tell me what you liked/disliked.

See you next time!


End file.
